


Hot chocolate and the taste of happiness

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: But no one dies okay, Domestic Fluff, Eddie and Buck are old like grey hair and wrinkles old, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hot Chocolate, M/M, So there's mention of possibly dying of old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Picture Eddie and Buck, being old after a lifetime together and still enjoying some hot chocolate together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Hot chocolate and the taste of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 2nd prompt of [Buddiemas](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/post/188713346915/the-prompts-are-finally-here-i-tried-to-be-as)

“I’m home,” Eddie sing songs as he opens the door, coming back from grocery shopping. It’s the middle of the afternoon and everything is quiet around, the perks of not living in LA anymore.

He and Buck have been living here for a little over ten years now, away from the city and its endless noise. It was a good life over there though. The noise didn’t matter that much when they were thirty and meeting each other for the first time. The sleepless nights weren’t a problem when they were the one not sleeping, kissing for the first time as the clock struck midnight on New Year’s Eve. The crowd around them seemed to vanish when they walked outside holding hands for the first time.

Eddie walks further into the house, waiting for an answer, but there’s only silence and that little knot in his guts is back in an instant. It happens more often when you’ve spent fifty years with someone and you’re both getting old. You don’t want to, but you know that one day, this is all gonna end and one of you is gonna be left alone, making plans for a funeral.

“Buck?” Eddie repeats, slowly scanning the living room until he spots his husband on the couch. “Hey, hey, Buck?” he closes the distance between them in no time, shakes his shoulder and finally hears him groan.  
“Just asleep, not dead yet” Buck mumbles, slowly waking up. “Naps are the best part of being old, you know.”  
Eddie sighs. “Unbelievable.”  
“Sorry,” Buck says, quickly standing up, realizing Eddie was actually scared for a little while. “Hey, I’m sorry, I’m fine okay. Unless you couldn’t find all the groceries for our hot chocolate session? In which case, not fine. But not dead either,” he smiles softly before pressing their lips together.

Eddie shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “It’s a good thing I love you, otherwise it wouldn’t be worth the daily heart attacks you’re giving me,” he jokes.  
“It’s a good thing indeed,” Buck replies, kissing him one more time. “Now, about that hot chocolate?” he grins.

Buck sits on a stool in the kitchen, watching Eddie make hot chocolate for two, according to the family recipe. They’ve perfected it over time. With Christopher’s help first, before they even started dating. Then as a family of three, then four as they welcomed a daughter into their lives.

“One day I won’t have any teeth anymore,” Buck says, “and I won’t eat any solid food so this will be my last pleasure on this earth. Right after kissing you, of course,” he winks at his husband.  
Eddie laughs, looking at the man he loves and all the little wrinkles around his eyes, the only proof that time is still passing when they’re around each other.. “It’s okay hun, you can admit that hot chocolate comes first,” he says, putting a giant steaming mug in front of Buck. 

Seeing him smile like a five year old and close his eyes to take in the comforting smell coming out of the mug melts Eddie’s heart, the same way it has for those past fifty years. All those years and Eddie still feels like the luckiest man in the world that they’ve found each other, still thankful that they can go to sleep every night next to each other for the rest of their life, no matter how short or long.

This is a perfect day, Eddie thinks, and they get to wake up tomorrow morning and do it all again. And if they don’t wake up, well, no one can ever say they didn’t live their life to the fullest, savoring every single moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Like always, I appreaciate every kudo and cherish every comment ♥


End file.
